


Promise

by drunkbea



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbea/pseuds/drunkbea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin once promised to be Michael’s knight in shining armour. Now, even as the sand threatens to suffocate them, he will keep, or at least try to keep, his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the recent video of Hot Foot X.

Once upon a time, Gavin had promised to be Michael’s knight in shining armour.

It’s an old promise, said when battles were easy and the teasing was light but it was a promise nonetheless. At the oddest of times, Gavin will find himself remembering those careless words and time and again, he does the stupidest stuff for Michael. 

Like the time he dragged Michael away from the campfire and burned himself, or the time he took an arrow for the twat who was too busy being heroic to care for himself. But Gavin doesn’t mind, Michael screams at him for getting hurt but Gavin knows he cares. 

Tough love was still love after all.

Now, Gavin decided with a detached sort of bitterness, was certainly an odd time to remember old promises.

“We don’t have much time left.” Michael’s voice is hoarse, his breathing barely even. Desperately, his hands clutch at Gavin’s forearms. 

“Team Nice Dynamite, eh?” Gavin’s voice is terribly shaky and it’s an abysmal effort at giving hope much less peace to Michael. Michael laughs, the sound cutting into his soul like broken glass. The grip on Gavin’s arms tighten painfully and he has to fight back a wince.

“Win together,” Michael whispers, pressing his forehead’s to Gavin, eyes staring brokenly at him, “lose together.” This time, Gavin can't repress his shudder as Michael’s mouth twists into an odd, unnatural smile, Ray’s screams echoing in the background. 

The sand has devoured Ray, like it did Ryan, Jack and Geoff. They won, Gavin realises, but what’s the point of it all. Once upon a time, when promises meant more and The Tower of Pimps was everything, they had wanted to win so badly. 

Winning has never meant so little.

“We’re stuck in the hole of Victory.” Michael chuckles as he says this as if this whole nightmare was just a nightmare and they were going to wake up, alive and _breathing_ with the other idiots that made up their stupid little Achievement Hunter family. But it’s not and the other idiots; the idiots they spent building a life with, the idiots they knew better than their own families, the idiots they love; were dead.

Ray’s screams fade away and there is only the sound of their breathing left. Something cold presses into Gavin’s hands and Gavin doesn’t need to look to see what it is. Four tiny gold blocks, mined from all four corners of the world and stuck on a piece of obsidian at the centre of the world. Small enough to fit into his hands, priceless enough to cost them their lives.

The sand begins to trickle in.

“No one will know.” 

_How they fought beasts and men alike for achievements._  
 _How they had finally won the legendary Tower of Pimps._  
 _How they had lived and loved._  
 _Who they truly were._

“No one will know.” Gavin echoes as the sand shifts around their ankles, and the meagre light above dims and fades. 

Gently, Gavin presses his lips against Michael’s, tongues and teeth clashing one last time. Their final kisses are salty and all too bitter as their tears mingle. There is something final in the pain that Gavin feels as Michael’s fingers dig into his arms to drag him closer and _closer_ and 

The sand is pouring in. 

“I’ll never forget you Gavin,” Michael gasps out, light rapidly fading from his beautiful eyes, “never ever.” Something in Gavin shatters as the words tumble out of Michael’s mouth, desperate for something anything to tie him to the world. 

Once upon a time, Gavin promised to be Michael’s knight in shining armour. 

"I love y—“ Michael’s words are cut off as the sand ebbs away at their air, their lives, but his grip on Gavin’s arm is painfully, heartbreakingly tight. 

_I'll never let go._

There is still life in Gavin though, even if Michael’s is fading rapidly. 

Eyes shut, Gavin ploughs through the scant centimetres of sand that separates him from Michael. Their mouths clash and Gavin blows, there is the quiet sound of inhalation and Gavin knows his promise has been fulfilled, even as the darkness is swift and his lungs burn and the sand is cruel and insistent. 

Michael still hasn’t let go and to Gavin, it feels like their love has been condensed into one single infinitesimal second. 

_I love you_


End file.
